


Bucky’s To-Do List

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky is amazed by the detailed to-do list that you keep, so he decides to make one for himself.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Bucky’s To-Do List

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Bucky is amazed by the detailed to-do list that you keep, so he decides to make one for himself.

**Warnings** – Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

The mission had been long, and it had taken its toll on each of the team members in one way or another. After the mandatory debrief, they'd each retreated to their private rooms to shower and sleep. YN had already cleaned up and grabbed a twenty minute power nap, but she knew there were things that needed to be taken care of before she could let herself truly relax.

The window in her room at the compound overlooked the lake, so she'd situated her desk right in front of it so she would have something peaceful to look at while she worked. Bucky had told her she'd get distracted by the view, but Steve had understood the need to surround herself with beauty while she worked.

Sitting at her desk looking out over the still waters of the lake was where Bucky found her an hour after they'd returned from their mission.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked as he propped one hip against her desk and looked at the notepad in front of her.

"Just making sure I've got everything taken care of," she told him as she continued to jot down reminders for herself.

When she paused and began clicking the end of the retractable pen, Bucky took the opportunity to pick up the pad and read over it. As his eyes traveled down the carefully handwritten page, his brow began to furrow in confusion.

"What is this?"

She rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh as she took the list from him to add something to it. "It's a to-do, Buck. Haven't you ever seen one?"

"Not like that."

She looked down at the items on her list and then back up at him. "What's wrong with my list?"

He started to speak, but then changed his mind as his lips formed a thin line. Taking a deep breath, he thought about the best way to get his point across. "Okay, take this one for instance," he said as he pointed to one of the lines. "Make sure Tony sleeps. What does that even mean?"

She shrugged one shoulder and gave Bucky a blank look. "We all know Tony works himself to death—someone needs to make sure he doesn't overdo it while Pepper is out of the country on business."

"Okay," Bucky said with a sigh. "What about this one? 'Remind Steve that he's appreciated.' "

She let out a long breath before speaking. "Come on, you know better than anyone that Steve takes on too much—we should all take a moment to let him know that his efforts haven't gone unnoticed."

Bucky didn't have anything to say about her explanation since he happened to agree with everything she'd just said. His best friend did take on too much, and Bucky couldn't remember the last time he'd thanked Steve for having his back. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the list again.

"Buy Thor Pop-tarts?" 

A huge smile spread across YN's face. "Tony thinks they're junk food and since he and Pepper got into their health kick planning for the wedding, he won't let us have anything unhealthy in the compound. I buy them for Thor and hide them in his room for when he visits."

"Do you do this all the time?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the strip of glue that remained from where she'd torn off almost half of the notes.

"Well, yeah. You haven't noticed?"

Bucky took a moment to think. How had he never noticed that she was always taking care of everyone? How had he missed the fact that she single-handedly kept this entire team together?

"What about me?" he asked as he looked over the list again. "I don't see my name on your list."

She swiveled her chair around so that she was facing him. Grabbing ahold of his t-shirt, she pulled him closer as she brushed her lips across his. "I don't need a reminder to take care of you."

His hands gripped her elbows as he pulled her from the chair to stand between his legs. Kissing her was one of his favorite things to do, and he was a firm believe that if something was worth doing, it was worth doing right. When her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled his hair from the small bun at the nape of his neck to run her hands through the damp tresses, he moaned in satisfaction. Just like him, she was an overachiever as well, and he definitely appreciated that about her.

Pulling away from her was almost like torture, but they both required oxygen to live, so he was left with no other alternatives. Running a hand down her face, he marveled at the fact that this amazing woman loved him as much as he loved her.

A sudden burst of inspiration hit him, and with a quick kiss to her nose, he reached over to grab the pen she'd abandoned on the desk.

She craned her neck to see what he was writing on her list, but his shoulder was blocking her view. When he'd finished, he turned back and handed her the list with his addition scrawled near the bottom.

"Tell YN you love her at least twenty times a day."

Bucky's note had her heart swelling with love. They'd long passed the "I love you" stage of their relationship a long time ago, but it never hurt to know that the man you adored felt the same way about you.

"Do I need to get you a notepad of your own?" she teased as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

He shook his head as his smile turned solemn. "I think I'll take a page out of your book and just make it a habit that needs no reminder."

"I can live with that," she said as she pulled him closer to her again. "I love you, too, you know."

"I know," he whispered against her lips. "So, do we tackle your to-do list now, or after?"

"Definitely after," she said as she began dragging him toward her bed.

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 37 my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! The blog where I get the prompts from actually just wrote out a to-do list, but I decided to make it into a story. Did you like the reminders she wrote for herself? I feel like all of her tasks are things that concern most of us in regards to our favorite Avengers. Did you like Bucky's addition to her list? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
